Migraine headaches are an episodic neurovascular disorder characterized by recurrent unilateral headaches often accompanied by nausea, vomiting, photophobia, phonophobia, conjuctival injection, lacrimation, dysthesia/hypothesia of the tongue, TMJ pain, and/or dental pain. Migraines are a common and potentially serious chronic disabling disease. Recurring migraines often lead to a pattern of depression, anxiety, generalized phobia, and other nonspecific mood disorders. The prevalence of migraines in the U.S. adult population is roughly 20% among women and 9% among men. This equates to approximately 30 million American adults who suffer from migraine headaches, and data show that about on half of migraine headaches produce severe impairment that force an individual to bed rest. These numbers translate into millions of bedridden days per year, and produce a financial burden on individuals and businesses due to missed workdays, which have been estimated at about $14 billion annually.
Despite the severity and commonplaceness of migraines headaches in the population, the exact pathogenesis of migraine headaches remains unknown. Factors such as bright lights, ultraviolet waves, flickering lights, as well as certain visual patterns, smells, noises, or tastes, may trigger migraine headaches. Visual cortical hyperexcitability may be responsible for migraines and life stressors may also trigger a migraine attack.
The dynamic of the migraine attack, with its broad range of manifestations, has given rise to several scientific and nonscientific hypotheses and theories. Most of these theories still need to be rigorously and scientifically tested. The general hypothesis for the etiology of migraine headaches suggests that the initiation of a migraine attack involves a primary event in the central nervous system (CNS), probably involving a combination of genetic expression changes in ion channels, and environmental changes, which render an individual more sensitive to environmental factors. These physiological changes may in turn result in a wave of cortical spreading when the attack is initiated. Other hypotheses suggest that migraines are a complex familial disorder in which the severity and the susceptibility of individuals are most likely governed by several genes that vary between families. However, most of these theories lack the studies to prove their hypotheses.
Known migraine treatments have included agents capable of inhibiting the biological action of the glucocorticoid receptor, such as dexamethasone. One example of a dexamethasone treatment is taught by Belanoff in U.S. Pat. No. 8,450,379. However, the use of dexamethasone as a treatment has been shown to be limited. Singh et al. found only a modest benefit (a 9.7% risk reduction) from the use of dexamethasone when dexamethasone was added to a standard migraine treatment. (Journal Academic Emergency Medicine, “Does the addition of dexamethasone to standard therapy for acute migraine headache decrease the incidence of recurrent headache for patients treated in the emergency department? A meta-analysis and systematic review of the literature” by Singh (2008 December; 15(12):1223-33)). This study and others have shown that current dexamethasone treatment methods produce only modest effects in their ability to reduce long-term recurrence of migraines.
While the use of corticosteroids, such as dexamethasone, can be beneficial in the clinical setting of acute craniofacial neuralgia, chronic use of corticosteroids may have many adverse side effects, such as increased pain, infection, shrinking of soft tissue, and loss of color in the skin. Due to the side effects from injected corticosteroids, many physicians limit corticosteroid injections to no more than three or four injections per year. Therefore, the long-term benefits of the use of corticosteroids for migraine treatment is limited by the adverse effects of continuous corticosteroid treatment. Therefore it would be advantageous to develop compositions and methods for treating migraines that utilize short-term corticosteroid treatments, but still produce long-term results.
Another treatment method for migraines includes the use intranasal or ocular applications of an anesthetic such as lidocaine. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,819, Sucher discloses the use of lidocaine drops to treat migraines. However, lidocaine treatment methods have also yielded only modest short-term results.
Migraines headaches have also been treated by ingestion of thiamine, as taught by Green in PCT Application No. WO/2013/016332, with modest effects. The above-mentioned agents (dexamethasone, lidocaine, and thiamine), when taken alone, and by using current administration methods, have not proven effective for curing migraines, or even for long-term relief from migraine headaches.
Combinations of the above mentioned agents have been shown to have positive effects on subjects with neurological problems. For example, the combination of thiamine and dexamethasone were cited in a study by Caram-Salas et al., in PCT Patent Application No. WO/2011/042701 to Valayer, where the co-administration of thiamine or cyanocobalamin, and dexamethasone, reduced spinal nerve ligation induced allodynia, showing a synergistic effect between either thiamine or cyanocobalamin and dexamethasone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,907 to Peyman discloses methods of treating a migraine comprising the topical administration of an anesthetic (such as lidocaine) in combination with anti-inflammatory compounds including dexamethasone. However, Peyman teaches that the use lidocaine was effective in only about 55% of patients, and there was no evidence of long-term reduction of migraines.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved long-lasting migraine headache treatment methods and compositions.